


Blood Moon Ball Disaster

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aftercare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: Set during the Blood Moon Ball Episode, Tom attacks Marco in a fit of rage after seeing him dancing with Star and leaves him seriously injured. This is my first BMB story. I hope you enjoy it!





	1. The Fight

After Star left to go to the blood moon ball with Tom, Marco sat in Star’s room pondering if he should go after her. He did not trust Tom at all. He was scary, manipulating and an overall hot head whose temper would send anyone running. The last thing Marco wanted was his best friend getting hurt by Tom because his anger got the best of him. Worried for her safety, Marco stood up and went into his room searching through his closet for his Day of the Dead costume and got dressed. 

He checked himself over in a mirror and adjusted his skull mask. Satisfied with his disguise, he ran back into Star’s room and grabbed the crescent shaped bell and hammer and gave it a toll. A low rumbled shook the ground and with a burst of flames, a winged demon in stocks with a carriage attached flew up to Star’s window. The carriage door opened filling the room with smoke for a few seconds before vanishing. Marco heard an organ piece playing inside the carriage and slowly walked over to it. He stepped inside and seated himself on the red velvet cushion seat and inhaled the scent of burnt toast.

“Which floor, mortal?” asked the winged demon. 

“Uh, I guess the bottom.” 

The carriage door closed and the demon flew down into the Earth with the fires of the underworld sealing the ground once again. Darkness surrounded Marco has the carriage went deeper and deeper into the Earth until they reached their destination. The carriage doors opened and Marco stepped out taking in his surroundings. 

“Woah. This place is huge. How am I going to find Star?” 

The winged demon flew off to wherever he came from and Marco walked around a bit looking for Star. After passing through the large crowd of demons, He spotted her by the punch bowl talking to a demon. He was about to run over to her but stopped when he saw Tom appear. Marco, not wanting to be seen by him, hid behind a table. Marco watched the two talk and jumped a bit when there was a loud tapping against a microphone. The demons turned their attention to the ball organizer seated up high above his podium and gave an announcement. 

“Ahem. Good evening ladies and gentlebremen. It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward.” Everyone looks up and sees a crescent shaped opening appear in the hand-shaped skylight on the ballroom ceiling. 

“When the light of the blood moon drabbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum.”

"Woah." Star said in awe.

Organ music began to play and everyone picked a partner to dance with. Tom groaned in displeasure at the piece playing. 

"Ugh! That's the wrong piece of music! This is going to drive me crazy. Don't go anywhere I'll be right back."  
"Okay." Star said not really listening to him.  
Marco saw Tom running off and talking with the organ player and Star roaming around looking up at the ceiling in awe. 

Marco ran from behind the table and called Star’s name in a loud whisper. 

“Star!” Marco followed Star and kept calling out to her being careful not to be spotted by Tom. 

“Star! Star!” 

Seeing she was too distracted to hear his calls; he ran up to her and grabbed her hand. A ruby red light shone on the two causing everyone there to gasp. Marco lead them into a dance and waltzed around the ballroom floor with the light of the blood moon following them. As Marco and Star danced along to the music, they were unaware that Tom was watching them with absolute fury. Tom growled and clenched his hands into tight fists. 

Who was this stranger dancing with his starship? Whoever he was, he was going to pay dearly. Tom stormed over to the dancing couple knocking some people down in the process. 

“Star?” Marco called her name softly. Star looked at the mysterious person with love in her eyes. 

“How do you know my name?” Marco took off his mask for a brief second to show his face and put it back on. 

“It’s me, Marco.” Star gasped. 

“Marco?! What are you doing here?” 

“Let's get out of here. This place is the worst.” 

Marco heard a loud growl coming from behind him and turned around to see a furious Tom standing there. He pushed Marco hard onto the floor and watched the boy lay there. Tom watched in shock as the light of the blood moon retreated back into the ceiling returning the ball room to its normal color again. Tom looked at Marco with silent rage as his eyes began to glow bright white. Marco looked up at Tom with fear as he menacingly walked towards him. 

“That dance...was meant...FOR ME!!!” 

Tom’s sudden outburst caused fires to explode everywhere. The demons looked around in shock and fear as flames erupted all around them. Tom’s life coach came running up to Tom to try and calm him, but only got pushed away. Tom advanced towards Marco growling like a beast. With a roar, fire emerged from Tom’s hands and ascended him high into the air. He gathered a fireball in his hands and hurled it at Marco. 

Marco screamed and jumped out of the way. The demons ran for cover as Tom hurled another fire ball at Marco which he dodged. Tom hurled fire ball after fire ball until one hit Marco right in his arm. Marco screamed in pain as his upper right arm was burned. Tom flew himself at Marco and crashed into him with such force it felt like a car hit him. 

The back of Marco’s head hit the hard floor and screamed as Tom scratched him over and over again with his razor-sharp claws. He tried his best to fight back, but couldn’t. Tom was much stronger than him and the pain from his burned arm restricted any strength and movement. Marco’s mask came off exposing his face and when Tom saw it was Marco he was attacking, his anger intensified. He grabbed Marco by his face and snarled. His claws dug into his cheeks hard enough to draw blood and brought his face close. Marco felt his hot breath on his face.

“Youuu...Do you have any idea what you’ve done?! You foolish human!!” 

Tom grabbed Marco by his hair and started to smash his head against the floor. Marco was beginning to see stars and with all his strength kicked Tom off him. Marco stood up dizzy and his head pounding and made a run for it, but was stopped when Tom attacked him again. He grabbed Marco by the front of his shirt and hurled him against the wall with immense strength. Marco yelled out in pain and slid down to the floor laying in a crumpled heap. 

Tom stormed over to him and kicked and stomped on his body until bruises started to form. Marco curled up in a fetal position and felt tears of pain sting his eyes. His whole body was in agony and Tom was showing no signs of stopping. The demons looked at the fight in absolute shock. They have never seen their prince attack someone like this. They didn’t know what to do. 

Star was in even more shock than the demons were. She watched in pure horror as her ex-boyfriend brutally attacked her friend. Having enough of this, she ran over to Tom. 

“TOM! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!” 

Tom ignored her and continued to kick and stomp Marco. Star grabbed Tom by his waist and pulled him away from Marco who was covered in bruises and bloody scratches and slapped him hard across the face. 

“I SAID STOP IT!” 

The slap snapped Tom out of it and felt himself calming down. His breathing slowed down and his eyes turned back to their normal color. He looked at Star’s fuming face and the scared faces of the demons there. 

“Star...what did I...” He was stopped mid sentence when he heard a pained cough from behind him. He turned around and gasped in pure horror at the withering figure curled up on the floor bruised and bloody. Tom's body shook as he covered his mouth dropping to his knees. He smelled Marco’s blood on his hands and looked in disgust at the blood and skin under his claws. He had hurt someone. Not just anyone, Star’s best friend. He felt tears spill down his cheeks as he stared at Marco’s broken body. The burn on his arm caught his attention the most. 

“S..star...did I do this..?” 

“Yes, you did. You’ve gone too far Tom.” Star said through clenched teeth looking ready to kill Tom right there. Tom crawled over to Marco and gently touched the burn on his arm. Marco hissed in pain and recoiled away. 

“Oh my God...oh Mewni...what have I done? what have I done?!” Tom climbed on top of Marco’s shaking figure and pressed his cheek against his and cried. 

“Oh I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! Oh God what have I done?!" 

Before Star could react, Tom gathered Marco into his arms and ran out of the ballroom leaving everyone surprised. 

“Tom! Where are you taking him?!” Star ran after him and looked all around the castle trying to find him. With no sign of them, Star decided to check Tom’s room. Pulling out her dimensional scissors, she cut a portal open to Tom’s room and found Tom sitting on his bed with Marco cradled in his lap breathing heavily. She stepped inside and walked slowly over to Tom. 

“Tom, give him to me.” Tom shook his head and held Marco closer to him. 

“No... I hurt him...I hurt him..” Star let out a sigh and sat down in front of Tom. 

“Tom, you have done some pretty bad things in the past, but this takes the whole cake. I have never seen you this angry before. It was terrifying. It looked like you were actually going to kill Marco.” Tom ran his fingers through Marco’s hair and softly rocked him. 

“No..I would never kill someone...never.” 

“Well, the way you acted said so otherwise. I don’t think we should see each other anymore, Tom. Your aggression proves you are still the same person and it’s just not going to work out.” Tom’s heart sank at this. He has worked hard to change himself for Star, but a stupid relapse had to go and ruin everything. Tom let out a shaky breath. 

“I understand, Star. I’m a terrible boyfriend and a prince. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” 

“I know, Tom. Until you get yourself straightened out, we have to part. 

“I will Star! I will change myself! I promise you! Please give me another chance!” Star shook her head. 

“I’m sorry Tom. I made up my mind.” Tom chocked back a sob and held Marco closer to his chest. 

“Give him to me so I can tend to his body.” Tom stood up and placed Marco gently into Star’s open, awaiting arms. She cradled him close to her chest and was ready to take her leave. 

“After Marco is healed, can I visit him?” 

“He may not want to see you after this, but I’ll see. Good night Tom.” 

“Goodnight, Star. I’m sorry again.” 

Star cut open a portal and stepped inside leaving Tom alone with guilt. Tom changed out of his suit and into his pajamas. He laid in his bed and buried his face into his pillow sobbing. What a horrible night this was. He seriously hurt his ex-girlfriend's Earth buddy and possibly terrified his people to the point they don’t want to be around him. “What is wrong with me?!” He pulled at his hair and pounded his fists against his mattress and sobbed until he eventually fell asleep.


	2. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two! I hope you like it!

Star, as gently as she could, laid Marco down on his bed. She took off his now torn up costume and tossed it to the floor leaving him in just his underwear. She took in the damage that Tom has done to his body. She felt sick looking at what Tom has done. She softly touched the painful bruises and scratches that covered his body and felt tears sting her eyes. 

Never did she think Tom would lose his temper like that, let alone attack someone. The image of Tom scratching, kicking and stomping on Marco played in her mind. The terrified and helpless look on his face made tears fall from her sky-blue eyes. 

“I’m so sorry this happened to you, Marco.” 

Star combed her fingers through his hair giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. She wiped her eyes and focused on tending to his injuries. She didn’t know any healing spells, so she had to heal him with her own hands. Running into the bathroom, she rummaged through the cabinets looking for the first aid kit. She found it under the sink and pulled it out. She returned to Marco’s room and opened it up. 

“It’s going to be okay, Marco. I’ll take care of you.” 

Grabbing a bottle of peroxide, she poured the antiseptic onto a cotton ball and carefully dabbed at the scratches. Marco flinched at the stinging feeling, but relaxed once it faded. She then applied some antibacterial cream making sure all the scratches were disinfected and clean. She wrapped them up in bandages and focused her attention to the burn on his arm which looked to be a second-degree. Star didn’t really know how to treat a burn injury, so she looked through the first aid kit manual and found the page that discussed burns. 

“Okay, cool the burn by placing it under cool running water, or apply a cool, wet compress until the pain eases. Apply some ointment such as aloe Vera or petroleum jelly onto the burn and bandage it. Okay, that’s not too hard. I’ll be right back Marco.” 

Star ran back into the bathroom and looked for some aloe Vera which she found in the medicine cabinet and grabbed a rag running it under cool water. She rung some of the water out and headed back to Marco’s room. She set the aloe Vera down and gently wrapped the cool rag around Marco’s arm. Marco hissed in pain as the burn was really sensitive. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” 

Star kept the rag around his arm for a few minutes to cool down the singed skin and removed it. She opened the bottle of aloe Vera and carefully applied the gel to the burn. The cooling sensation felt nice and the pain started to slowly fade away. Star then grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around his arm. 

Satisfied with her work, she cleaned up her mess and put the first aid kit back where it belonged. She pulled the covers over Marco’s sleeping form and sat down on the bed watching him sleep for a bit, until she started feeling tired herself. She laid down on the bed and curled up besides Marco burying her nose into his soft hair. Feeling comfortable, she let sleep overtake her. 

The next morning, Marco slowly opened his eyes his vision slightly blurry and looked around. He was in his bedroom and noticed the bandages that covered his body. “Did Star take care of me?” He tried to sit up but the pain stopped him from doing so and laid back down. He felt something warm next to him and looked to see Star curled up beside him. Surprised and confused why she was sleeping with him; he gently nudged her awake. 

“Star? Star, wake up.” With a groan, Star opened her eyes and met Marco’s chocolate brown ones. 

“Marco?” She rubbed her eyes. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore. Did you take care of me?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t know any healing spells, so I just used the first aid kit. Marco I’m so sorry about what Tom did to you. I didn’t expect him to attack you like this. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Star. It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I should have stayed here and out of the way, but I was so concerned for your safety I had to come for you.” 

“I know how to handle a demon, Marco. I've dated Tom for years. That wasn’t the first time I’ve seen him explode. But it was sweet of you to worry about me. So, thank you. You’re an amazing friend.” 

Star hugged him being mindful of his injuries and Marco hugged back. 

“Thanks Star. You’re an amazing friend too. Thanks for taking care of me.” 

“It’s no problem. Do you want some breakfast?” 

“I am a little hungry. Sure.” 

“How does sugar seeds sound?” 

“Sounds great.” 

“Okay! I’ll be right back!” 

Star hopped off the bed and headed out the bedroom door to make some cereal for her and Marco. With a sigh, Marco laid back down and thought about what happened at the ball. Tom mercilessly beating him up and nearly killing him sent shivers down his spine. If Star hadn’t come to stop him, who knows what else Tom would have done. 

Being a karate kid with excellent fighting skills and knowledge of the martial arts, he thought he could take on Tom. He did karate chop his hand off. But this time was different. Tom’s full-blown wrath was something he has never witnessed and it shook him to the core. He looked ready to kill. It’s no wonder Star left him. Tom was frightening and dangerous when that upset. 

Marco looked at the bruises that covered his body. He touched one on his leg and hissed in pain. He was never this injured before, even after fighting monsters with Star. Staying away from Tom was definitely on his list. He doesn’t want to go through another near-death experience. Marco sat up as he heard footsteps outside his door. Star came in with a tray and on it two bowls of cereal and orange juice. 

“I’m back!” Star sat down on his bed and placed the tray between them. Marco smiled and picked up his bowl. 

“Thank you, Star.” 

“Anything for a friend.” The two ate their cereal in silence. After they were done, Star placed the empty bowls back on the tray and set it on the nightstand table. 

“How are you feeling now? If you’re still in pain I can give you some aspirin.” 

“I'll take some. My body is still sore, but I think I’ll start feeling better tomorrow. Wounds like this take time to heal.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Star left to get a bottle of aspirin and came back a few seconds later. She took out two pills and gave them to Marco. 

“Here you go.” Marco took the pills and popped them into his mouth washing them down with the orange juice. 

“Thank you and If I’m feeling up to it, I’ll make us some nachos and we can watch some movies in the living room.” Star beamed at that. 

“Then heal up quickly then! I want some more triangle food!” Marco laughed softly. 

“Lets wait and see what the aspirin does. It usually kicks in within half an hour.” 

“Okay. Try to get some more rest until then.” 

Star picked up the tray and made her way out the door. Marco laid back down and rested up as much as he could. He didn’t want to stay in bed all day which was really boring. He shut his eyes and let the pain reliever do its job. Star came back and found Marco asleep. Smiling, she pulled the covers over him and walked quietly out of his room. Closing the door softly behind her, she made her way to her room. She went through her closet looking for something to wear until a call on her mirror stopped her. It was from Tom. Groaning in annoyance, she answered her mirror. 

“Hi Tom.” 

“Hey starship. How is everything?” 

“Fine. What do you want?” 

“I just want to know if Marco is doing okay. I can’t stop think about him.” 

“Luckily for you, he’s doing fine. Still in pain, but fine. He’s sleeping right now.” Tom felt relief wash over him. 

“Thank goodness. I was worried sick. When he wakes up, do you think I can come over and see him?” Star sighed. 

“I don’t know Tom. I don’t want you upsetting him.” 

“I won’t upset him. I promise. I just want to apologize.” 

“I’ll ask him when he wakes up.” 

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” 

“Goodbye.” 

Star hung up and picked out her squid dress. She slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She left her room and went to check on Marco. He was sleeping soundly with no pain or discomfort on his face. Star smiled at him and closed the door. She went down into the living room to watch some television until he woke up. 

About an hour later, Star heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Marco in his signature red hoodie and brown pants. 

“Marco!” Star jumped up and ran over to him giving him a hug; being mindful of his injuries. Marco hugged her back smiling. 

“I feel a little better. Some of the pain is gone. How about I make us some nachos?” Star cheered. 

“Yay! I want extra cheese on mine!” Marco chuckled. 

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” 

Marco went into the kitchen and started to make Nachos for him and Star. His movements were a little slow, but he managed to finish. Garnishing the melted cheese with black olives, sour cream and green onions, he picked up the steaming hot plates carefully and made his way into the living room. 

“Marco’s super awesome nachos are done!” He set the plates on the table and sat down on the couch next to Star. Star clapped her hands happily and helped herself to one. 

“Mmm! I swear no one can top your nachos, Marco! These are delicious!” Marco chuckled and examined his nails in a sassy way. 

“I don’t mean to brag, but I do make some killer nachos.” 

The two ate their nachos and watched a movie together in silence until Star spoke up. 

“Um, Tom called me earlier when you were asleep.” Marco swallowed the nacho he was eating. 

“Oh, did he? What did he want?” 

“He wants to come over and apologize to you.” Marco blinked at that. 

“He does?” 

“Yeah. I told him I’ll ask you to see if it’s okay because I don’t want him to upset you or anything. So, do you want him to come over?” 

Marco thought this over. Right now, he was a little fearful of Tom and didn’t want to be anywhere near him, but knew he couldn’t avoid him forever. Deciding it’s best to let Tom in, he agreed to let him come over. 

“Okay, fine. He can come over, but he better not try anything.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be there with you. He won’t do anything. Not this time. If he does, I’ll just freeze him in a block of ice.” 

“Okay. Lets give him a call after we finish this movie.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

Marco was nervous about seeing Tom again, but reminded himself Star will be there to protect him. Hopefully, Tom’s visit won’t be too bad.


	3. Apologizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little tomco for you guys!

After finishing the movie, Star and Marco headed upstairs to give Tom a call. Star opened her bedroom door and walked in with Marco behind her. She pulled back the curtain that hid her mirror and placed a soft hand on Marco’s back. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? I know you’re a little scared of him.” 

“I just want to get this over with. We can’t shun him away forever. Call him.” Star nodded her head. 

“Okay. Mirror Mirror on the wall, call Tom.” 

“Calling Tom.” 

After a few seconds, Tom answered the call and stood in front of his mirror. His eyes immediately focused on Marco. 

“Oh, hey Star and...Marco.” 

“Hi Tom. I just wanted to tell you that you can come over and talk to Marco. He said it’s fine.” 

“Really? I can come over?” 

“Yeah, but you better not do anything. I want you to say your apology and leave. Got it?” 

“Of course. I won’t do anything I swear. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

With that, Tom hung up and prepared himself to see Marco. This was his chance to make everything right. He prayed Marco would be forgiving. Checking himself in his mirror, he teleported to Star’s room. He stepped through his fire portal and saw Star and Marco sitting on Star’s bed. They stood up at his presence and walked up to him. Marco felt a little fear overtake him and stood back a few inches. Tom stood awkwardly in the room playing with his hands. 

“H-hey guys.” 

“Hey, Tom.” Marco said quietly. 

“Marco...how are you doing?” 

“Fine. I’m healing up, but the burn on my arm might take a while. It still hurts a little.” Tom’s face dropped at that. 

“Oh... I’m so sorry Marco. I-I didn’t mean to burn you..” 

“It’s okay.” 

“Can I see it?” 

“Um...sure I guess.” Marco took off his hoodie and showed Tom the gauze on his arm. Tom slowly walked up to Marco and noticed how tense he was. Is he afraid of me? Tom stood in front of Marco and reached a hand out to gently touch the gauze. Tom felt tears burn his eyes. He turned to look at Star. 

“Star...could you leave me and Marco alone for a few minutes?” Star looked hesitant.  
“I don’t know, Tom. He’s a little fearful of you right now.” 

“No, it’s okay Star. I’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure Marco?” 

“Yeah. I can see he doesn’t mean any harm. You can leave.” 

“Okay, I’ll be in the living room and Tom you behave yourself, or I swear I will have you enclosed in a block of ice.” 

Star walked out of her bedroom leaving Tom and Marco alone. They stared at each other for a moment, until Tom did something that shocked Marco. He enveloped him in a tight hug. Marco was so surprised he didn’t know how to react. He just stood there letting Tom embrace him. 

“Marco...I’m so, so, so sorry. I lost control of myself. I didn’t mean for it to go that far. I never want to hurt you like that again. Please forgive me.” Marco sensed his sincerity and slowly raised his arms. He wrapped them around Tom’s waist and gave him a firm hug. 

“Since I’m not one to reject an apology, I’ll forgive you.” Tom pulled away from Marco and looked into his eyes. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I can’t stay upset at you forever. What you did to me will never leave my memory or Star’s, but It’s better to just forgive and forget.” Tom smiled softly and hugged him again. 

“Thank you, Marco. I feel so much better now. I was literally throwing up last night because I was so worried about you. I even had a nightmare about what I did.” 

“I’m okay, Tom. I’m still alive and breathing. So, stop worrying. My body will heal up in no time.” 

“Can I take a look at your injuries? I just want to see the damage I have done.” 

“Okay.” 

Marco took off his shirt and slid off his pants leaving him in just his underwear and socks. Tom stood back a little and took in the bruises and bandaged scratches that covered his face, arms, chest, stomach and legs. He slowly turned Marco around and saw a big bruise on his back from where he had thrown him against the wall. Tom gently touched the bruise and felt himself ready to cry again. 

“Oh Marco...what have I done to you?” He turned Marco around to face him and cupped his face into his hands. He stroked the scratch on his cheek with his thumb gently. 

“I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine the pain you were in.” 

“I was in a lot of pain. The burn hurt the most.” 

Tom turned his eyes to the gauze on Marco’s arm. He let go of Marco’s face and started to remove the gauze. He carefully unwrapped it until the burn was exposed. Tom felt nausea wash over him as he stared at the pinkish red skin. He tenderly touched the singed skin causing Marco to hiss in pain. “I’m sorry.” Tom immediately drew his hand back and wrapped the gauze back around his arm. Marco put his shirt and pants back on. 

“It’s going to take some time to heal. I just got to keep applying aloe vera and changing the gauze.” Tom looked down at the floor and walked away from Marco. He sat down on Star’s bed and covered his face with his hands. 

“Tom? Are you alright?” Tom looked up at him and wiped his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just feel so bad. I don’t like hurting anyone. One of the things I hate about being a fire demon is I’m very likely to get someone burned. When I get angry, I can’t control myself. People run away from me when I get mad and it hurts me. I don’t want people to be scared of their soon to be king. I want to be a better person, but I don’t know how.” 

Marco walked over to Tom and sat next to him.  
“I can help you out, Tom. If you need some guidance in your life, I’ll be more than happy to teach you how to better yourself and control your anger.” 

“You would do that for me?” 

“Of course. I study psychology all the time and I believe I can help you. I don’t call myself Dr. Marco PhD for nothing.” Tom smiled and pulled Marco into a hug. He already had a life coach, but he had a feeling Marco would do a way better job at helping him control his temper. Brian was okay, but Marco was more compassionate and understanding. 

“Thank you, Marco. You’re such an angel.” Marco hugged him back. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Tom pulled Marco onto his lap and held him tightly. Marco blushed as he was cradled in Tom’s arms. He slowly wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist and rested his head on his chest listening to his beating heart. Tom placed a soft kiss on Marco’s forehead causing the teen to blush even more. Tom smiled down at him and placed another kiss on his cheek. 

Marco couldn’t help but like Tom’s tender kisses and closed his eyes. Tom continued placing soft kisses on Marco’s face until they heard the bedroom door open. Both boys jumped and saw Star walk into the room. She gushed at the sight in front of her. 

“Aww, you two look so cute! I’m guessing things worked out okay?” 

Marco, still blushing, removed himself from Tom’s lap and stood up. 

“Um..yeah. I forgave him. We’re on good terms now.” Tom stood up next to him. 

“Yup. Marco has even offered to help me out with my anger issues. With his help, I’ll become a better person.” Marco wrapped an arm around him. 

“That’s right. You’ll be changed in no time.” Star smiled at them. 

“I’m happy you two are friends now. Things are already starting to look a little better.” 

“Yeah, kind of. It’s still going to take some time for me to get over what I did to Marco, but I’m happy he has forgiven me. I can sleep easy now.” Tom laughed a little. “Well, I better head back home. Thanks for forgiving me, Marco.” The two exchanged hugs. 

“You’re welcome, Tom. You can come over and hang out with me anytime you want.” They pulled away and Tom opened a fire portal stepping in. “I’ll see you guys soon. Bye.” Star waved at him. “Bye Tom. I’ll call you later.” 

“Okay. I’ll be waiting for your call, starship.” Tom disappeared inside the fire portal and he was gone. Star and Marco smiled at each other and left the bedroom. 

“So how do you feel Marco?” 

“I feel much better. I’m not scared of him anymore.” 

“That’s good to hear.” 

He’s actually not so bad. Tom is very nice and caring when not angry.” 

“Yeah. When I first met him, he was the nicest guy I ever met. He was very affectionate and gave me anything I wanted. It wasn’t until later in our relationship that he started to show his dark side. When I saw how explosive he can be, I decided to end our relationship. I didn’t want to date a hot-headed demon who had the tendency to get violent.” 

“I see. If he changes, are you going to get back together with him?” 

“I don’t know. I have to think about it.” Marco just nodded his head and the two sat down on the couch. 

“So, what do you want to do now?” Marco shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Do you want to watch more movies?” 

“Sure. What should we have for dinner?” Marco thought. 

“I can order us a pizza.” 

“Sounds good to me! Make it extra cheese with pepperoni!” 

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Marco got up and walked into the kitchen looking for the pizza restaurant phone number. He ordered a large extra cheese pepperoni pizza and went back into the living room. 

“We should invite Tom over. They’ll be enough pizza for the three of us.” Marco suggested. 

“I guess that’s alright. I’ll give him a call.” Star pulled out her compact and dialed Tom. He answered after a few minutes. 

“Hey Star. What’s up?” 

“Nothing. Marco just wanted you to come over and have pizza with us. If that’s okay with you.” 

“I’m cool with that. I’ll be right over.” 

“Okay. We’re in his living room.” Star hung up. 

“He’ll be right over.” 

“Alright. The pizza will be here in about 15 minutes.” Marco put a different movie in and sat back down next to Star. A burst of flames suddenly appeared and out stepped Tom. 

“Hello again guys.” 

“Hey Tom. The pizza will be here soon. We’re just watching a movie right now. Come sit down with us.” Marco scooted over to make room for Tom to sit. Tom walked over to the couch and sat in between Marco and Star. Tom smiled at Marco and gave him a hug. 

“Thanks for inviting me to hang with you guys.” 

“It’s no problem, dude. We’re friends now.” 

Star smiled at the two and focused her attention back to the movie. A knock was heard at the door and Marco stood up to answer it. 

“That must be the pizza.” 

“Yay pizza!” 

Marco opened the front door and took the large pizza from the delivery boy and gave him a few bucks plus tip. Marco closed the door and placed the pizza on the table. 

“I’ll go get us some plates and drinks.” Marco went back to the kitchen to get three plates and cups. He grabbed a liter of soda and went back into the living room setting the items next to the pizza. 

“Okay guys dig in!” 

Star opened the pizza box and inhaled the delicious cheesy smell. She helped herself to two slices of pizza and ate away happily. Marco and Tom put two slices on their plates as well. They all watched the movie in silence until Tom spoke up. 

“Marco, is it okay If I spend the night with you?” Marco swallowed the pizza he was eating. 

“Sure Tom. I don’t mind.” Tom smiled. 

“Awesome. I just want to spend a little more time with you.” 

“That’s okay with me. Like I said before you can hang out with me anytime you want.” Tom gave Marco a tight hug which he returned back. Star cooed at them. 

“It’s so sweet watching you two like this! It’s like you’re brothers now.” Marco and Tom blushed and pulled away from each other. 

“Um.. I guess I can see a brotherly relationship forming between us.” Marco said bashfully. Tom chuckled. 

“I guess I better start calling you bro.” 

“Haha I’m cool with that.” 

The three continued watching the movie until Marco started feeling tired. He let out a yawn and stood up stretching. 

“I’m going to head to bed guys. I’m a little sleepy.” 

“Okay dude. I’ll join you.” 

“I’ll clean up from here Marco. You get some rest.” 

“Thanks Star. Come on Tom.” The boys headed up stairs to Marco’s room. Marco opened his bedroom door and walked in sitting down on his bed. Tom sat down next to him. 

“Thanks again for inviting me over Marco.” 

“You don’t have to thank me dude.” Tom pulled Marco into another embrace. Marco smiled and laid his head on his shoulder. He liked it when Tom hugged him. His body was very warm and his arms were strong. The two stayed like that for a bit until Tom pulled away. 

“Um..do you have any pajamas I can wear? I don’t feel like going back to my place and getting some.” 

“I think I have something that might fit you.” 

“Okay. A shirt would be fine. I don’t mind sleeping in my boxers.” 

Marco looked through his drawers and pulled out a white shirt that had a samurai on it. He handed it to Tom. 

“Here you go, dude.” 

“Thanks.” Tom pulled his shirt off, causing Marco to blush a bit, and slipped it on. Tom then unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down revealing his black boxers with flames on the bottom. 

“Nice boxers.” Tom chuckled laying down on Marco’s bed. 

“Thanks. Most of my boxers have flames or skulls on them.” 

“Haha I bet they do.” 

Marco took off his hoodie and shirt and tossed them to the side. He then unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs. He noticed Tom was staring at him which made him hurriedly put on his pajamas. He shut off his bedroom light and laid on the bed next to Tom. Tom turned on his side so he was facing Marco. Marco did the same and were now nose to nose with each other. Tom wrapped his arms around Marco and pulled him close. Marco blushed and wrapped his arms around Tom’s torso. He felt Tom’s warm breath on his face. 

“Tom...do you like me?” It was Tom’s turn to blush. 

“I um...I-I do a little..” 

“Oh...that’s okay because I... kind of like you too..” 

“You do?” Marco nodded his head. 

“Before I was scared of you and didn’t trust you, but now I don’t feel that way anymore. It’s weird how my feelings just changed like that.” 

“Yeah. I didn’t like you either. I was super jealous of you and Star hanging and living with each other. But now when I look at you, I feel calm and happy. I don’t know what’s come over me.” 

“Me too.” 

Tom stared at Marco until he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. Marco smiled and placed a kiss on Tom’s cheek. Tom ran his fingers through Marco’s hair and continued placing soft kisses on each other's faces until they grew tired. Tom tucked Marco’s head under his chin and cuddled him close. Marco buried his face into Tom’s chest and inhaled his Smokey scent. 

“Good night, Marco.” 

“Sweet dreams, Tom.” They shared a kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Author's Note

For now, this story is going to be complete because I don't have any ideas at the moment. I seriously hate writers block. >< If something pops into my mind, I will definitely continue this story.


End file.
